Ever After: The Series
by Lady-Brover
Summary: Jak and Daxter meet Disney fairy tales. Truth be told, this isn't as silly as it sounds.
1. Snow White

**HUZZAH! So begins the Jaxter/Disney crossover series! I'm writing/posting them in chronological order, which means this is the first and Tangled will be the last. When I went and counted all the movies I plan on doing, there will be at least 17. They will differ in size, depending on much I care for the movie. For example, this one is fairly short, but Beauty and the Beast is gonna be very long and so forth.**

* * *

He let his head sink comfortably down into the halo of flowers and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally, his line of patience snapped and he let out a low whine, "Whattya waitin' for? I know yer there! C'mon and kiss me!" After a long beat, a finger poked his cheek and lingered there. "You're supposed to be in a coma." Whispered an amused voice.

"Yeah, well I got tired of waitin'." Despite this, he kept his eyes closed and body still. Another minute or so passed of absolutely nothing, he slowly began to pucker out his lips, but hearing the rumbling chuckle overhead made him falter and blush.

"You like teasin' me, don't you."

"Maybe. Only because you're cute."

His cheeks warmed even more, "Oh fuck off, ya jerk. I'm in a state of distress here and yer just gonna keep on pickin' on me! That's real nice, yeah, bully the little redhead, he ain't got no feelings anyway, huh? Well, let me tell you, I-"

A warm pair of lips pressed to his own. He cut off his babbling immediately into a pleased groan and kissed back as much as possible without moving from his position. The other's presence loomed over him, covering his upper body from the outside world. Rather than feeling trapped or intimidated, however, he felt nothing but an overwhelming safety. Two big hands grabbed his shoulders, pinning him down to the cushioned casket even as the owner of the hands pulled back slightly, only to kiss him again, tilting his chin in opposite directions, trying different angles to see how their lips molded perfectly. Again and again -pull back, push down harder- and just when he flickered out his tongue and opened his mouth, the other decided it was enough and pulled fully away, leaning back to kneel on one knee.

The redhead carefully blinked his eyes open for the first time, adjusting to the bright rays of the sun, and squinted up an over at his blonde lover. "That was... wow. Worth the wait, I say."

They both grinned.

"Now, c'mon. Let's go home."

"The palace?"

"Yeah."

He sighed to himself, turning his head back into his original resting place. He didn't want to get up now, not with the beautiful day, the comfy cushions -_casket_ his mind shuddered- underneath and his lips still tingling from those onslaught of kisses. Hands were suddenly underneath him and before he could do anything, he was lifted into the air and held firmly to a muscled chest.

"Whoa! Oho no! I refuse to be carried like a little kid!"

"Or a girl."

"Yeah, that's right or like a gir- ...I hate you, you know that."

The taller man laughed softly, holding him closer. He said nothing but looked down at the redhead with smiling blue eyes that sent his tummy doing flips. Maybe... just for the moment, he could live with this. Besides, now he didn't have to walk the entire way.


	2. Cinderella

**Ha..ha..ahhhh... This one is a bit longer than the last. Mainly, cos I actually like this movie more than Snow White. Geesh, it's still SO BORING tho. The songs are great! The scene where the Godmother shows up is great! The ball scene is great! But as soon as it fades to the next morning, I lose interest again.**

* * *

"Pinch me, I'm dreamin'."

"Dreaming? No. What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I dunno. Other than a fuckin' fairy in front of me – oh. Uh, no offense."

"None taken." She smiled sweetly and brushed away some glittering dust from her robes – Dax, well, Dax didn't even want to think about it.

"It's okay." The pretty blonde stepped carefully closer, holding her hands up in a calming gesture. "I will leave as soon as I help you."

"Huh? Help me with what, exactly?"

The fairy gave him an unamused look, her eyes roaming down his torn rags – courtesy of his stepsister, Keira. "Take a guess." After a moment, she dropped the sarcasm and grinned brightly again. "I'll get you to that ball, lickety split!"

"The ball? You know 'bout that?"

"Of course, Daxxie! That's why I'm here! I know everything about you. I am your fairy or did you forget already?"

"No, no, no, I definitely did not forget, baby!" Daxter then sighed, rubbing harshly at his forehead. "So, uh, you can get me to the ball then? How?"

She blinked at him before bouncing on her heels and twitching in excitement, her blue robes swaying along. "I'll show you!" With a wink, she pulled out a long, white, glowing stick from her sleeve – a wand. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"Let's see... "Her face scrunched up in concentration, twirling her wand around absentmindedly, "First thing ya need is-"

The redhead grinned and pulled at his rags, obviously ready to be dazzled up for the party.

"A pumpkin!"

Dax blinked, "But- uh - a _pumpkin_?!"

"'Course!" She gestured to the field full of fat pumpkins behind him. He had no idea where this was going, and his curiosity peaked to find out.

"The magic words are, hm.. what were they again? Oh yes!" She tapped her wand against her hand until it seemed to be exploding with sparkling dust, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

Immediately, Daxter snorted and slapped a hand to his mouth to keep himself from laughing. What kind of magic words were those? Well, he supposed, it was better than 'Abracadabra'.

But… A trail of shimmers flew from her wand and sunk right into the chosen pumpkin, before the redhead's eyes it began to bounce and stand from its vines. All humor fell from him as he gazed in wonder. This wasn't possible-!

For a second, he snapped his attention away to see her flailing her wand in the air, a huge smile on her face and Dax could tell she was enjoying this immensely. When he looked back, the pumpkin sat only a few feet away and seemed to be growing in size. Just to be safe, the redhead took a couple steps back. It enlarged to the point where at least 4 people could fit comfortable inside, and its vines curled up into - wheels, Dax realized. It was a carriage! Finally, its orange color paled to a shining silver-white and there it sat, glittering in the night.

"Wow!" Daxter whistled and circled around it, admiring the work. "Pretty snazzy, babe!" And such a good idea, too! He'd never put any thought into how he was going to get there.

"Isn't it?" She giggled, twitching again. "Now, to carry the coach, you're going to need-"

"A horse, right?"

"Mice!"

Dax blinked again and shook his head; he really didn't understand this girl. "Uh, mice?"

"Yup! Well, you do have mice, don't you?"

"Sure do." He looked away with a scowl, "I should know. The little bastards like to camp out in my room."

"Great!" Said she, oblivious to his irked glare.

"Yeah, great. But how are mice gonna carry _that_ gigantic thing?"

"I'll turn them into horses, of course!"

Dax could feel his jaw dropping and quickly shut it with another shake of his head. "Okay." He didn't want to question her logic anymore, at this point, nothing should surprise him.

It took only a couple of moments, she hustled about and used her magic to find and gather four field mice. He began to grow a little anxious as the time ticked on by and the ball went on without him. But, he could appreciate that she was trying to make it as quick as possible. Hell, he could appreciate the fact that she was doing this for him at all.

He only spared a quick amazed thought as, with a flick of her wand, turned the little mice into white haired stallions. They shook their heads and nickered at him - poor things, they must've been so confused.

She laughed smugly but gazed at him with a warm smile, "Well, that's about it, I guess!"

Daxter frowned, "Wait, no!"

Blinking, she faltered and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She turned her back to him and gestured to the carriage. "You're all set to go! We can't waste any time!"

"But, uh, but…"

She giggled in a pleased manner, "Now, don't you try to thank me!"

"I wasn't! Well," He blushed and looked away for a moment, "I _do_, but don't ya think my clothes-"

"Yes, Dax, you look wonderful-" She looked at him again and gasped, raising a hand to her face, "Oh Precursors! You can't go dressed like that!"

He sighed and shook his head with an amused grin.

"Now, let's see, your size…"

"Hey! What about my size?"

However, she ignored his grumping and stepped nearer, sizing him up. "And the shade of your eyes… Mhm!" She huddled even closer into his personal space, staring unnervingly into his blue eyes.

"Something simple, but daring too!" She continued to round him, resting her wand against his body several times. He merely kept his arms up and out of the way, letting her to do whatever she pleased.

"Just leave it to me, Daxxie! You'll look amazing!"

In response, Dax grinned silently for her.

Smiling in excitement, she stepped back and pointed her wand to his feet, "Bibbi-Bobbidi -Boo!" At her command, a stream of glitter snaked from the tip and circled below him. He gasped silently as it swirled up and around him; the dust only tickled him slightly and oddly enough, instead of magical, he could only describe it as _ethereal_.

A mere second later, his torn clothes shifted and transformed – even his goggles disappeared to be replaced with a silver crown. When the glistening sparkles disappeared and faded away, he stood still and stared down at himself in astonishment.

Dax chortled loudly and twirled about, the cape hanging from his back spinning behind him. His entire outfit was the color of white, while the sash that stretched from his shoulder down to his waist was a light blue. Even when he glanced down at his shoes, he could see his pale feet through them. "Sweet, glass slippers! Very fancy, if I may say so myself."

"Oooh, I knew you would like it!"

He lightheartedly waltzed over to the garden's fountain and peered at his watery reflection, "Ya were right! I look damn incredible!" Not only were his clothes silver-white, but they seemed to sparkle and shine with every movement. He bet not even the prince looked this charming.

Though he didn't see it, her smile slowly faded away to a serious frown. "Yeah, but Dax, this won't last. At midnight-"

The redhead spared her a glimpse then went back to admiring himself, "Midnight? That's cool."

"No. No, Daxter, listen to me. At the stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and everything will go back to how it was."

He frowned at her for a moment, giving her his full attention with a mature nod. "Understood. But, y'know…" He ambled in front of her and smirked good-naturedly, "This is more than I ever hoped for!"

She quickly smiled back and reached to stroke his freckled cheeks with a caring touch, "You're the best, Dax and-" In alarm, she jumped and abruptly began pushing him away to the coach. "What am I doing?! You've got to get going! Hurry, now!"

Dax silently agreed and flowed along with her shoves, stepping up into his ride. Sitting down on the soft cushions, he wasn't shocked to find an overbearing scent of pumpkin assault his nose. She slammed the door shut behind him and paced away, waving goodbye to him.

"Have a good time! Dance! Be gay!"

He was in the process of waving back through the small window but promptly froze. "Wait. WHAT?"

But she had disappeared in a flurry of shimmering dust.

* * *

**I guess you won't get the ending unless you know the movie? LOL the godmother says that word for word and this came out in 1950, and back then it obviously meant 'happy' but I couldn't resist making it into a joke. :B Especially, when, yeaaaah, Dax would certainly be gay.. as soon as he meets a certain green-blonde prince. Tess is just foreshadowing!**


	3. Peter Pan

**WHOOOOA. THIS ONE IS A LOT LONGER. OOPS. 8D**

* * *

He kept to the shadows, creeping carefully to a second story bedroom window. He peered inside to see complete darkness greet him. Good. That meant the girl had retired to bed and the father was gone. His fingers worked fast on the thankfully un-locked window and in an instant, he opened the body-height glass and hopped lightly into the room.

A high-pitched chime that had no real translation sounded close to his ear and he looked up at the floating ball of soft orange light. "Over there, Dax! In it's den." He pointed to the corner where a miniature house sat. The gold ball zoomed away, leaving a trail of glittering dust behind as it flew into the creatures dwelling quarters. He floated over himself and crouched down softly, "Is it in there?"

His best friend emerged, standing proudly at 5 inches tall, dressed in an outfit made of leaves and vines. He shrugged and shook his head in negative.

Jak growled under his breath in frustration. "It's got to be here somewhere." He once again glanced around until he noticed a large chest resting against an empty bed. He landed in front of it, opening and searching through its contents, which consisted of nothing more than toys and knick-knacks.

Suddenly, his ears grew erect at the sound of loud music, his eyes snapped over to see Daxter holding a music box wide open. "Dax!" He scolded in a whisper, "Stop playing and help me find my shadow!"

-/-

Daxter rolled his eyes and fluttered his wings to carry him through a gigantic forest of accessories on the desk. Well… maybe it wasn't so gigantic to people like Jak, but that wasn't the point.

A sharp light flashed below him and into his eyes. He looked down to see a bucktoothed redhead underneath and – Oh! He skidded to a halt in midair. "Pit stop!" Dax smirked and backtracked to land on the metallic surface.

'Oh yeah... check me out!'

With a gloved hand, he brushed at the bangs that stood out from under his goggles and swiped down to flatten his hair.

'Look at that handsome mug!' He continued to grin, spreading his arms out along his beautiful transparent wings. Such strong, fine wings they were! He began twirling in place, so he could see every angle of himself.

He stopped to run his palms down his sides and "Whoa!" –Only Jak could understand his language. To any other human, his words sounded like nothing more than the sound of bells-

His eyes widened as he stared down at his reflection, and all he could see was his bottom; very round and _curved_. Dax looked up in horror and slowly placed his hands on his hips again. He absolutely did not, _could not_, have girly hips!

A loud rattling caught his lingering attention, he flicked an ear in the obvious direction and titled his head, "What the..?" The large cabinet over ways was shaking violently. Dax floated over and down to peek into the open keyhole. He saw nothing, except a dark moving figure- oh!

"Jak! Hey, Big Guy, over here!"

The green-blonde moved closer at his call and eyed him curiously. Dax glanced inside again to make sure it was indeed what he thought. "Yup, it's in there!"

With a grin, Jak cracked open the drawer. Dax quickly dived inside to help retrieve it, but a second later, his entire world shook and crashed. He tumbled and rolled over himself until he finally hit the back wall, dazed and confused. 'What the hell just happened?' He snorted in surprise as a giant button rolled off his head.

"Oh, hell no! Jak, you did _not_ just trap me in here! Jak! JAK?!"

-/-

The shadow paused on the wall, a suspended moment, before slithering away. "No, you don't!" Jak growled and quickly flew after it. They circled a chandelier hanging from the ceiling a few times, down another wall and then, his shadow suddenly vanished behind a chair. He kneeled down onto the ground and crawled into the darkness, hand grasping about trying to grab the out of place shadow. When he wriggled out from behind the furniture, he glanced up in surprise to see his shadow sneaking away, trying to be stealthy.

"Aha!"

His shadow jumped guiltily before making a break for it, however it didn't get very far before it tripped over a stool's shadow along the wall. The green-blonde leaped at it while it was down and they tumbled across the room. After rolling multiple times, they crashed into a miniature cabinet, causing it to topple over and break the pots that rested atop it.

They had a short wrestling match, his shadow trying desperately to escape his clutches, but for naught. A short moment later, it ceased its struggles and Jak savored the taste of victory before pulling a bar of soap from his pockets. He placed his shadow's foot against his own and began to rub-

"Jak!?"

Jak flinched and blinked up at the feminine cry.

"Oh! Jak!" A girl stood from her bed and tugged on a pair of fluffy slippers onto her tiny feet. "I knew you'd come back!"

Damn, he'd forgotten all about the young girl in his chase and now he had to face the consequences of being seen. However she didn't seem scared or upset, in fact, she was delightfully happy, so that was a plus.

He stood and backed away, hiding his shadow behind him.

"I'm the one who saved your shadow for you!" She crowded into his personal space, forcing him into a corner. "I hope it isn't rumpled!"

Placing a finger to her chin, her green eyes travelled up and down his body. "You know… you look exactly like I imagined you would. Well uh, maybe a bit taller but…"

She trailed off when she noticed him holding the dark shade against his shoe and slowly rubbing it with soap. Immediately, her smart mind picked up on the idea.

"You can't stick in on with soap, silly!" She giggled and took the sticky bar from his hands. "It needs sewing! That's the proper way to do it." He could only stare in bewilderment as she walked to the opposite wall and flicked a lamp on. The room's darkness melted into a low honey-due glow.

-/-

Daxter grinned to himself as he began to squeeze through the keyhole, freedom here he came-! He gasped as he came to an abrupt halt. With an annoyed scowl, he looked over his shoulder to see that his hips were too big to wiggle through the space. "Great!" Dax growled and tugged against the surface with all his might. However, he paused again when a gigantic shadow covered him. He goggled up with wide eyes to see a human girl waltzing towards him, more importantly to the drawer and _oh shit that wasn't good!_ Instantly, he began to try and cram his body the opposite way, back into the hole, but he was firmly stuck.

He nearly quailed as she stood towering above him, opened the drawer and – Dax waited – after she gathered what she desired, slammed it shut and he was _thrown_ out of hole and into the back again. He back-flipped over a roll of thread and landed hard on his ass. Not only was the wind knocked out of him, but to add insult to injury, a giant thimble fell right onto his head, stinging his flesh.

The contents inside calmed and there Dax sat, humiliated and angry. After a moment of silence, he slowly began to lift the metal off his head. His natural orange-gold glow deepened to an enraged red. Tugging the thimble off, he glared at the keyhole with wide eyes and a snarl of fury rose in his chest. _That bitch_.

It took a couple moments to rearrange himself, but after he cooled down and got over his dizzy spell, he began to work out how to escape this prison.

'Stupid Jak! This is all his fault! That big jerk..' Dax thought grumpily as he milled about, searching for some kind of tool to open the drawer from inside. He could distantly hear that female and his friend chatting away, but didn't pay any heed. At last, he found a giant needle of sorts; perfect! He picked it up, testing its weight and found it to be quite light. Grinning smugly, he trudged over and stuck it in between where the drawer and cabinet met and heaved. It didn't budge but that didn't deter him from the task at hand. He backpedaled away to get more leverage, but unknowingly stepped on a necklace of beads in the process, "Whoa, shit!" He had no choice but to roll forward with the slippery beads and slammed face first into the wood. '_Ouch!'_

_-/-_

The girl rambled on and on to him; it didn't make much sense to Jak. He finally had to cut in to get her to stop, "Girls talk too much!"

"Yes!" She laughed, concentrating on poking a piece of string through a sewing needle. "Girls talk too- eh, hm? Oh…" She gave him a quick glance and placed her hands into her lap from where she sat on the floor, seeming chastised.

"Well?" Jak flapped his shadow at her, "Get on with it, girl!"

Frowning only slightly, she took the shadow's foot and placed it against his shoe, "My name is Keira. Keira Hagai-"

"Keira's enough!" Jak said with a grin and wave of his hand.

She glanced at him again, "Oh."

True to her word though, she sewed their feet together so boy and shadow could be one once more. Still grinning impishly, he hopped off the bed and bounced over to the wall where his shadow could stretch out from the light. Flailing his limbs around, he made sure they were in sync.

"I'm so happy you came back tonight, Jak! I might never have seen you!"

He spared her a look, "Why?" and just as quickly went back to concentrating on his shadow.

"Because I have to grow up tomorrow."

The green-blonde jumped high in the air, spinning to look at her properly, "Grow up?!"

"My daddy said so, I'm afraid."

"No!" Jak flew over to her and grabbed her tanned arm, "I won't have it! C'mon." He pulled her along easily, despite her confusion. He would absolutely not let this girl grow up! Growing up was one of- No. THE most terrible thing that could happen to a kid.

"B-But where are we going?"

He led her to the still-open window, "To Neverland, of course!"

-/-

Daxter huffed a little as he lifted up a pair of scissors; the damn thing was twice his size and he actually had to use the help of his wings to jam it into the opening. The redhead rapidly stopped though when he heard the word _Neverland_. 'Why the heck is Jak talkin' bout our home to some girl?' Still keeping a firm hold of the scissors, he leaned closer to the keyhole, trying to ease drop.

"Neverland?"

"Yeah! You'll never grow up there!"

The girl sighed dreamily, "Oh, Jak… It'll be so wonderful!"

Daxter rolled his eyes, like hell she was coming along with them. He ignored them again and used one of the handles to begin wrenching the drawer open. "This is gonna take forever!" He gasped to himself, for as much as he tugged, the damn thing only budged open a centimeter.

"Why, I'm so happy, I think I'll give you... a kiss!"

Immediately, Dax dropped what he was doing and sprang in the air. His eyes widened to their limit and the possessiveness that rushed through his system was completely overwhelming. That human girl was never going to kiss _his_ Jak, under any circumstances. Jak belonged to him! Everyone knew that!

Snarling, Daxter pulled at the scissors with all the strength he could muster, using his wings to help him pull it along and in a heartbeat, the drawer finally opened.

"What's, uh, a kiss?" Jak rubbed at his hair, testing the foreign word on his tongue.

She smiled bashfully, suspiciously growing eager. "I'll show you…"

His blue eyes widened and he cautiously backed away as she leaned in, closing her eyes and puckering out her pink lush lips.

Dax zoomed and flew in between them, the only thought on his brain was to pull them apart somehow. His mission was to keep their lips from touching; He circled around and grabbed a lock of the girl's blue-green hair and wrenched her away.

"Oh! Ow!"

"Dax! Stop it, Dax!"

The fairy managed to drag her a few feet away before Jak came bounding at him with a scowl of rage, and he had no choice but to let go of the girl's hair and attempt to flee. He didn't want Jak to be angry with him but he also couldn't let that girl steal him away!

More importantly, he didn't want to stay and find out what big ol' Jak would do to someone as tiny as him. They had a few encounters where he had annoyed his giant friend to the point where he'd gotten slapped. None of the hits had truly hurt, but they stung for quite a long while!

The chase began – They flew hectic all around the room. Each time Jak thought he had Dax in his grasps, the tiny redhead managed to somehow swerve and avoid the lunges to continue on.

"What's th' matter, Big Guy?! Gettin' too slow ta keep up?" Daxter laughed and steered clear of another swiping giant hand. Although, that might have been a bad idea. He had been too distracted laughing and mocking that he completely missed the _other_ hand, until it wrapped around him. "Wha-! Hey, lemme go!"

"Gotcha." Jak smirked evilly and tightened his fingers around the fairy's tiny body.

"C'mon, Jak! Too tight! I'm sorry I made fun of ya! Ya wouldn't hurt yer little buddy, now would ya?"

The green-blonde sighed and with a shake of his head, floated down until his feet were firmly on the ground again.

"What in the Precursors was that?" Keira asked, rubbing her aching head.

"Daxter. I dunno what got into him."

"Daxter? What's a Daxter?"

He smiled lightly and lowered his fist closer to her eyes. Despite only Dax's bust being in sight, where the rest of him was concealed in his hand, the point got across just fine. She blinked and squinted at the bright little light, "A firefly?"

Jak winced and prepared himself for the onslaught of obscenities; If there was one thing Dax hated, it was being mistaken for a bug.

He didn't disappoint. Right on cue, he began yelling and screaming at her, squirming in his grip. Of course, she couldn't understand his language and Jak was actually thankful for that – she didn't want to hear some of the things Dax was calling her. He never even knew where the little guy got such a colorful vocabulary...

"He's a pixie." Jak interrupted over the sound of clashing bells.

"Oh, a pixie, how marvelous!" She grinned and clapped her hands together, "But, what is he doing? What are those noises?"

"Talking." He answered simply and peered down at Dax again. After a second, one particular line made him snicker and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.

Without any knowledge, Keira joined in and chuckled too, "What? What did he say?"

Jak smirked at her and eventually opened his fist to let Dax soar free. "He says you're a big, ugly girl!"

They both guffawed, until the realization actually hit Keira. "Oh." She instantaneously stopped laughing and stared after where Dax had fluttered off. "Well… I think he's lovely."

Daxter lowered himself to sit on a shelf and sneered coldly down at her. "Flattery will get you nowhere, toots!" He scrunched up his face and began mocking her, "I think he's lovely, neayaah! I'll tell ya what, I sure am lovelier than you'll ever dream to be!"

Jak rolled his eyes and began pushing her towards the window again. "C'mon, let's go!"

"But, wait! Jak, how will we get to Neverland?"

The green-blonde paused and waved his arm through the air, "Fly, of course!"

"Fly? I-I can't fly!"

"It's easy!" Jak grinned broadly, "All you have to do is to-" He paused, eyes wide. "Is to.."

Keira blinked hard, twice.

"Huh! That's funny!" His troubled expression swiftly melted back into a grin.

"What's the matter? Don't you know?"

"Sure. I guess I've just never thought about it before." His eyes widened again, however this time with an idea. "Hey, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought!"

She brightened as well, "Any happy little thought?"

"Yup!" He placed his hands on his hips before jumping into the air, circling around her, "See? Now you do it!" Jak landed on the bed post and held his hand out for her to take.

"I'll think of a mermaid lagoon!" Her green eyes rolled back in a dreamy bliss, "Underneath a magic moon."

Daxter raised an eyebrow and snorted, however, he continued to watch. His curiosity to see where this was going was almost tangible.

"Now, let's try." Jak lifted her up with him into the air, gliding along before letting go of her hand. To both their happiness and awe, she continued to float through the air without his help.

"Look, I can fly! I can fly-!" Her cry of joy transformed into a shriek of panic. After a pause of being suspended in mid-air, she flailed wildly as gravity bore down on her again. With an 'oof!' she crashed down, albeit safely onto her soft cushioned bed.

Immediately, Daxter roared with laughter. "O-Oh my fucking gods! Th-That was so damn hilarious! Did'ja see her face?!" He clutched at his stomach and nearly toppled face-first over the shelf.

Jak scratched at his hair and studied her fallen form, "I don't understand. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust! Oh and something I forgot!"

Dax frowned as he stood up and began brushing himself off. Thousands of sparkles left his body as he did so.

"Dust."

His eyes widened, 'Oh no…'

"Dust?"

He clenched his teeth together and flew off as hurriedly as he could, hoping Jak wouldn't notice. That Keira girl would not be getting any of his dust! She would be able to fly, and if she could fly, that meant she could go home with Jak!

"Yup!"

If the redhead could just make it to the window undetected…

Nevertheless, giant fingers delicately pinched his wings and plucked him back. "No!"

"Just a little bit of pixie dust." Jak held him still with his wings above Keira's head and began lightly smacking him on the back so that showers of sparkling dust cascaded onto her.

"There!" He let his best friend go, who hovered closer to him with a sharp glare and crossed arms. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Dax."

"That was humiliating, ya jerk! Though.." Dax slyly circled around and glided even closer until he was only an arms-reach from the green-blonde's cheek. "Did ya technically just spank me? I never knew ya had it in ya to be so-"

Jak swatted at him before he could finish that sentence, face crimson red.

"Um, Jak?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah! Now, just think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings!"

Keira's look of confusion morphed into a giggle as she began to flap her arms and slowly lift from the floor. "Look I'm raising up!"

"You can fly!" Jak shouted in merriment. She hovered up to his level, then closer to the ceiling.

"I can fly!" She too cried out in joy as she flew circles around the chandelier, residue pixie dust still falling in her trail.

Jak landed on the window sill, tall and proud. "C'mon! Here we go! Off to Neverland!" With those words, he leaped away, keeping his arms spread out alongside him. Keira was soon to follow him, mimicking his position with a laugh of pure delight. Daxter sighed deeply and reluctantly chased after them with a crossly frown, not wanting to be left behind.

Freedom lifted their souls as the trio soared over the city. Of course, the boys had seen this a million times but even Dax could appreciate the look of wondrous astonishment that lit Keira's face. She gaped down at the million blinking lights and specks of buildings, completely wordless.

After a few minutes, they landed on the hands of a gigantic clock tower. Jak smiled as Daxter took perch acutely on his left shoulder, leaning against his head with a silent cocky grin. He then turned his smile to Keira, who admirably gave it back. Together, they turned their gazes up to the cloudless ocean of stars.

"There it is, Keira!" He pointed excitedly to the blinking light that was his home.

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

* * *

**Hm, being technical.. wouldn't Dax be the redhead and Jak the mute blonde fairy? heehee..**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**This is the shortest out of them all! I care for this movie as much as Cinderella but at least with the other one, I had more to work with. **

* * *

"This way!"

"Hurry!"

"C'mon, c'mon!"

They all chittered at him, tiny little things that they were. Each had a different color to them; red, blue and green - that shone in the darkness, leading him to where he was desperately needed. He dashed up a set of stairs, his heart pumping uncomfortably, fast with anxiety. Finally, he stepped into a hollow room and the three lights disappeared above. He blinked and turned around in confusion, only to gasp at what sat in the corner.

A bed.

He stepped slowly closer, his heartbeat mysteriously calming down.

A man rested in the bed, and not just any man, but the one he had met before in the forest. The one he had danced and fallen in love with. The one he thought he would never see again, and yet, here he was before him.

Kneeling down, he leaned over his beloved, gazing at his sleeping face with soft eyes. Gently, he laced his fingers through silken golden locks that showered over the pillows.

The universe was waiting for this moment, he knew. Everyone was waiting.

He closed his eyes and ate the space between them. Time held still.

Their lips melded together.

Slowly, he pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes with a grin. The grey, dark room had lightened. It's disgusting green glow faded into a bright light of new hope.

Then, his lover's eyes opened too, awakening from his terrible sleep.

His grin widened and he compelled himself not to laugh, "Mornin', Jak."

The other blinked once and then, surprisingly, he frowned. "Dax."

He leaned away, blinking, "What?"

"Get me a bow and arrow."

He blinked again and raised an eyebrow, "Uh, why?"

"Cause I really need to kill something."


End file.
